prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS17
Is episode 17 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Mai was cooking an omelet, and Saki was taking notes. Then Mai's mom came. She was working all night, so she almost didn't sleep at all. Then she putted her papers (and a strange doll) on the table. She wants to boil Saki some tea, but accidentally kicks table and falls down. Later, she told Saki, that she didn't sleep for 3 days. She is writing a report, and told Saki about her archeological job. She wanted to tell even more, but Saki stopped her. She said, that everything's almost ready, and she wanted to help, but tripped again. Later, Saki left, and Mai kept making dinner. Then Choppy noticed her mom's haniwa - the strange doll she putted on her papers. It was really similar to her. Choppy tried reaching that doll, but accidentally broke it. Mai took the fault, and her mom said it's ok. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall, Dorodoron got scolded by Akudaikaan again. Next day at school, Mai kept thinking about that broken haniwa. She said that it was important haniwa where her mom's emotions were. She found it under the Sky Tree. Then Michiru and Kaoru came. Saki and Mai told them everything, and Kaoru said, that she knows someone who could make a copy (Dorodoron). Mai said she didn't needed a copy, because it was important to her mom. She got worked up, but after realizing that, she apologized. The bell ringed and the girls went to the lesson. Later, Saki and Flappy were at the Sky Tree, and wished for Mai and Choppy to cheer up. Meanwhile, Mai was painting the haniwa. Saki retruned home, and started making omelet like Mai teached her, and Mai was still painting, until she fell asleep. Then she remembered broken haniwa, woke up and kept painting. Saki kept baking whole night. Choppy took a piece of haniwa, and with Flappy went to look for it. They looked all night, and then found something - Dorodoron. In the morning, Mai finished, and noticed, that Choppy's gone. Dorodoron attacked Flappy and Choppy. Then Saki woke up, and noticed, that Flappy's gone too. The girls went looking for them, and found them at the Sky Tree. Then Dorodoron created uzaina from a piece of haniwa. Saki and Mai transformed. Egret tried attacking it, but got pushed away by rockets. Then Bloom picked up Egret, and Dorodoron ties the Cures with his web. He wanted to take Flappy and Choppy, because he saw them first. Bloom said she won't give Flappy and Choppy to him. Then Egret asked, why did they ran away, because they were worried about the 2 of them, and Flappy explained how Choppy was searching for a haniwa under the Sky Tree all night. Then Dorodoron politely asked to give him the spirits, and Bloom got angry. Bloom and Egret focused their spiritual power, and broke free. Uzaina attacked them again, but Bloom and Egret got out. They attacked uzaina, and broke it in, because it was made from clay. Then they used Twin Stream Splash, defeating uzaina. Dorodoron became sad and went away. Then Mai picked up the part of haniwa Choppy took. Later, Mai's mom saw her painting of haniwa. Mai with Saki returned, and her mom complimented the painting. She said, that her mom looked so sad, so she wanted to cheer her. Then her mom told the girls how she found that haniwa under the Sky Tree when she was a child. This is what made her interested in archeology in the first place. Mai apologized again for breaking it, because only then she realised how important for her it was. But when her mom saw Mai's painting, she realized, that she also felt the warmth and kindness of this haniwa the same way she did. It made her happy. Mai cheered up too. Then Saki said, that this haniwa is a strange shape, and Mai's mom said, that the Sky Tree was important for people since long ago, so you can find such haniwas there. Then she showed the glued haniwa from before. The thing that excites Mai's mom the most is putting small things together and recreating artifacts. But one piece was missing, and Mai gave it to her. Then the haniwa was back like new. Then all 3 of them yawned, since none of them sleeped at night. Then all 3 of them started laughing. Then they decided to sleep until lunch. Later, Saki actually cooked for lunch, and everyone said it's delicious. Then Mai’s mom decided to make some tea, and tripped again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains Secondary Characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star